Recueil d'OS sur Maëlia Robin
by Erza Robin
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Maëlia Robin, l'héroïne de "La mage des Ténèbres de Fairy Tail". Ténèbrus, la guilde qui a tué les parents de Maëlia, a décidé de finir le sale boulot et d'éliminer Lia. Mais, ce n'est pas comme si Fairy Tail allait se laisser faire...
1. Une fillette pleine de mystères

**UNE FILLETTE PLEINE DE MYSTERES**

* * *

Le temps était rayonnant à Magnolia en ce jour d'automne. Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient plutôt calmes et aucunes bagarres n'avaient encore éclatées. Erza Scarlett, mage utilisant la magie de réequipement, dégustée tranquillement un fraisier, Gray Fullbuster, un mage de glace, cherchait ses vêtements qui avaient ENCORE disparus comme par enchantement, Natsu Dragnir, le Dragon Slayer de Feu, était planté devant le tableau d'annonce, probablement à la recherche d'un travail.

En gros, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient anormalement calmes. Le maitre, Makaroff Draer, ferma les yeux pour savourer le silence de l'auberge. La matinée se passa ainsi calmement. Il n'y avait rien à redire au comportement exemplaire de la guilde. Anormalement, certes, mais exemplaire tout de même. Mais le calme reposant ne dura pas, il fallait bien s'en douter. Tout ce petit monde fut dérangé quand le petit fils du Maitre, Luxus Draer, un mage de foudre, fit une entrée fracanssante dans la guile. Il portait une jeune fille inerte dans ses bras.

Alors, l'agitation commença. Le Maitre sauta su comptoir du bar et se précipita vers son petit fils. Natsu, Erza et Gray ne pouvait pas vraiment voir la fillette car Luxus, même s'il était encore qu'un jeune adolescent, avait une carrure de catcheur, et il leur caché la vue. Ils ne pouvaient qu'apercevoir les cheveux écarlate de la fille, un peu plus longs, emmêlés et ternes que ceux d'Erza. Ils menèrent la fille dans l'infirmerie et ils n'eurent aucunes informations durant toute l'après midi.

Dans l'infirmerie, la tension était palpable. Luxus racontait à son grand père comment il avait découvert la jeune fille.

- " Je rentrais de mission. Je passe toujours par les ruelles pour rentrer à la guilde quand il y a trop de monde dans les rues, ça me permet de rentrer plus vite. Je passais dans une ruelle un peu plus sombre que les autres quand j'ai vu une forme sombre et volumineuse sur le sol. Quand je me suis rapproché, j'ai vu que c'était un être humain, qui plus est, une fillette. Elle arrêtait pas de marmonner et quand j'ai posé ma main sur son front, elle était brûlante de fièvre.

- Elle marmonnait quoi ? demanda Makaroff.

- Elle parlait de morts et d'assasinat. J'ai compris que ses parents avaient été assasinés et qu'elle avait fait le voyage à pieds depuis Clover. C'est loin. Et ça doit être épuisant pour une fille aussi jeune. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle était poursuivie. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je savais juste que je ne pouvais pas la laisser là dans cette état. Et y'a quelque chose qui m'a intrigué.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a parlé d'une guile noire. Une guilde dont j'ai juste entendu le nom. Mais d'après ce que l'on en dit, ce n'est pas une guilde faible. Une guilde, au moins, aussi forte que les Oracion Seis.

- Quelle guilde Luxus ?

- Les Ténèbrus."

Le Maitre de Fairy Tail fronça les sourcils. Les Ténèbrus étaient une guilde noire réputait pour sa cruauté et son goût du sang. Cette guilde était responsable de nombreux meurtres mais aucunes preuves n'avaient été retrouvées pour prouver leur culpabilité. Juste le fils de Ténèbres qui était enroulé autour des poignets et des chevilles des victimes. Les Ténèbrus regroupés un nombre impressionnant de mages capables de manipuler la forme la plus sombre de chaque catégorie de magie.

- " Et une dernière chose granp père.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a fait de la magie.

- Quelle genre de magie ?

- La magie des Ténébres.

- Si les Ténèbrus en ont après elle, elle ne sera en sécurité nul part.

- Mais elle le sera quand même plus en étant à Fairy Tail. Si elle est allée jusque ici, jusqu'à Magnolia, la ville de Fairy Tail, plutôt que de s'arrêter plus tôt aux guildes de Lamia Scale ou de Blue Pegasus, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

- Tu crois qu'elle avait entendu parlé de Fairy Tail avant, et qu'elle est venue pour notre guilde.

- Oui."

Le silence accueillit la révélation faite par Luxus sur la venue à Magnolia de l'enfant. Elle finit par se mettre à remuer et à ouvrir les yeux. Les deux mages purent ainsi voir qu'elle avait des yeux d'une couleure noire. Aussi noir que l'Enfer. Makaroff s'approcha du lit et sourit à la fillette.

- "Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es à Fairy Tail. En sécurité.

- J'ai réussi à arriver jusqu'à Fairy Tail ?

- Oui", répondit doucement Luxus en s'approchant à son tour.

Le jeune garçon ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une envie irrésistible de la protéger.

- " Comment connais-tu Fairy Tail ? demanda Makaroff.

- Tout le monde connait Fairy Tail, éluda-t-elle.

- Mon petit fils t'a entendu divaguer sur des meurtres, et la guilde des Ténébris."

La jeune fille le regarda apeurée. Luxus s'approcha un peu plus et s'aguenouilla à la hauteur de la fille.

- " Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Maëlia.

- Maëlia comment ?

- Maëlia Robin. Je viens de Clove.

- D'accord Maëlia. Je vais te proposer quelque chose. Tu as le droit de rester à Fairy Tail. Mais il faudra que tu fasse ta part de travail. On peut même accepter de te protéger. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu nous dises ce qui te menace sinon on ne pourra pas prendre les mesures nécessaires pour veiller sur toi. Alors tu veux bien nous dire ce que te veulent les Ténébrus ?"

Maëlia sembla réflechir à la proposition et finit par accepter. Elle se redressa dans le lit de l'infirmerie et commença son récit :

- " Mes parents ont été tués par les Ténébrus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils en veulent à ma famille mais ils avaient ordres de nous tuer. Tous. Aucuns de nous ne devaient en échapper. Alors je me suis enfuie dès que j'ai pu. Ma mère m'avait raconté ses histoires sur Fairy Tail. Cette guilde portant le nom de fée. Elle me racontait comment les mages étaient forts et puissants. Comme ils n'avaient peur de rien et qu'ils pouvaient braver tous les dangers. Alors quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule, je me suis mise en route vers Fairy Tail. Mais je ne mettais pas rendu compte que Magnolia était aussi loin de Clove. Mais j'ai finit par y arriver.

- Et comme les Ténébrus avaient ordre de tuer TOUTE ta famille, tu penses qu'ils te poursuivent.

- Je présume oui. Ils doivent finir leur sale boulot.

- Tu es une membre de Fairy Tail maintenant. Et on se protége entre nous à Fairy Tail, lui sourit Luxus.

- Comment s'appellait ta mère gamine ? demanda Makaroff.

- Xéna. Xéna Dromel. Elle était belle. Et c'était une grande magicienne.

- Je sais, dit le Maitre, les yeux embués de larmes contenues.

- Vous avez connu ma mère ? demanda la jeune fille, toute excitée.

- Oui. Ta mère a fait partie de Fairy Tail.

- Elle est entrée dans la guilde à quel âge ?

- A sa naissance. Je l'ai trouvé à la porte de la guilde, un soir d'hiver. Je l'ai élevé comme ma fille.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

- Elle a rencontré ton père.

- Alors, Xéna Dromel, c'était un peu comme la soeur de mon père ? demanda Luxus, les yeux brillants.

- Oui. Si on veut.

- Alors, tu es ma cousine ! ordonna Luxus en souriant à Maëlia.

- Avec plaisir !" rigola la jeune fille.

Dans le rire et le sourire de cette petite fille, Makaroff vit cette jeune fille qu'il avait aimé comme sa fille. Cette enfant était un membre de Fairy Tail par naissance. Elle avait sa place parmi eux. Et quand il voyait Luxus rire avec elle, il avait l'impression de revoir Ivan et Xéna à leur âge.

Cette gamine était une fillette pleine de mystères...


	2. Une grande rencontre

**UNE GRANDE RENCONTRE**

* * *

Quand Maëlia avait enfin put sortir de l'infirmerie, après son entrée plus que fracassante et que Makaroff eut fait faire toutes les vérifications possibles, la petite fille se depecha d'aller explorer la guilde. Elle se vit apposer le signe de Fairy Tail. Elle decida de se le faire tatouer au dessus de son sein, inexistant, droit. Elle n'avait pas encore cherché à faire la connaissance des autres mages, trop fascinée par se qui l'entourée.

Un jour, alors qu'elle mangeait toute seule, chose rare car en général, elle mangeait avec le Maitre ou Luxus, une petite fille avec des cheveux aussi rouge que les siens vint s'asseoir avec elle. Elle portait une armure et avait des yeux marron. Maëlia la fixa de ses yeux noirs et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. L'autre fillette finit par tendre la main et dire :

- " Je m'appelle Erza Scarlett. Et toi ?

- Maëlia Robin.

- Bienvenue à Fairy Tail Lia."

Elles commençèrent donc à faire connaissance quand deux garçons, l'un avec des cheveux roses et une drôle d'écharpe blanche, et un autre avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur, avec...comment dire...très peu de vêtements.

- " Gray, tes vêtements, lui fit remarquer calmement Erza.

- Oups", se contenta-t-il de dire.

Maëlia rougit et se cacha derrière ses cheveux.

- " Maëlia, je te présente Natsu Dragnir et Gray Fullbuster, les présenta Erza.

- Ravie, dit tout simplement la jeune fille.

- Tu as fait une entrée remarquée, lui fit savoir Natsu. C'est très rare que Luxus aide quelqu'un d'autre.

- Luxus est très gentil, s'offusqua Maëlia.

- Il ne dit pas le contraire, contra Gray. C'est juste que c'est plutôt rare."

Maëlia hocha la tête et recommença à manger. Elle trouvait ses trois gamins bizarres. Mais comme Luxus le lui avait dit, elle devait se faire des amis parce qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours être avec elle. Elle fit ainsi plus ample connaissance avec eux.

Au fil du temps, Maëlia et Erza devinrent très proches, au point de se considerer comme des soeurs. La relation entre la jeune fille et Natsu était à peu près semblable que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Erza. Mais c'était plus compliqué avec Gray. La fillette rougissait dès qu'il se trouvait dans un rayon de cent mètres autour d'elle.

C'est ainsi que Maëlia, Erza, Natsu et Gray devinrent amis. Enfin Natsu et Gray s'étaient plus compliqué ^^


	3. Des pouvoirs impressionnants

**DES POUVOIRS IMPRESSIONNANTS**

* * *

Il y avait une grande agitation à Magnolia aujourd'hui. D'après la rumeur qui circule, des mages seraient arrivés en ville avec la ferme intention de déloger Fairy Tail pour créer une nouvelle guilde. Ils se disaient puissants et pouvant battre n'importe qui. La rumeur était arrivée jusqu'à Fairy Tail et Natsu tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, cria à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait casser la figure à ces petits impértinents.

Maëlia venait d'avoir huit ans. Luxus était assise à côté d'elle, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés, ignorant du monde. Erza était assise à côté de son amie et elle avait appuyé sa tête sur ses mains, affallée sur la table. Maëlia fronça les sourcils. Les mages de Fairy Tail avaient l'intention de se battre pour garder leur ville. La fillette voulait participer mais il y avait un hic ! Elle n'avait pas de pouvoir. Ou plutôt, elle ne les avait pas encore découvert. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle sentit un main se poser gentiment sur sa tête et des doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux, comme pour les démêler. Lia, surnom qui venait d'Erza que tout le monde avait adopté, se tourna vers Luxus. Le jeune homme lui souriait et enleva un de ses écouteurs.

- " Tu as l'air inquiète. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Vous allez défendre la guilde de ses idiots qui osent nous défier.

- Exact. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas de pouvoirs. Que je serais parfaitement inutile.

- Tu ne seras jamais inutile Cousine.

- C'est toi qui le dit Cousin."

Maëlia se renfrogna et se leva. Elle sortit discrètement de la guilde et décida de faire un tour en ville, en faisant attention de ne pas rencontrer les mages fauteur de troubles. Elle déambulait dans les rues quand elle fut tirer dans une petite ruelle. C'était Kana, la mage aux cartes.

- " Fais attention. Les idiots sont dans la rue. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils te voient.

- Ni qu'ils te voient toi.

- Ouais. Viens, on va passer par là. On doit faire un petit détour mais ça nous évitera d'avoir des problèmes."

Lia et Kana se faufilèrent dans les rues sombres en silence et redébouchèrent sur le grand boulevard de Magnolia, laissant les importuneurs loin derrière elles.

- " Tu devrais faire plus attention, lui reprocha Kana.

- Oui, je sais. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs alors, je ne peux pas me défendre contre eux. On a dut me le repeter au moins une bonne centaine de fois depuis qu'ils sont en ville.

- Alors, tu aurais du écouter les recommandations du Maitre et de Luxus et rester à la guilde comme une gentille fille.

- Et tu devrais suivre plus souvent tes propres conseils minus", tonna une voix rauque dans leurs dos.

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour se retrouver devant un homme plutôt grand, un peu plus baraqué que Luxus. Elles reculèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Elles se mirent à courir en direction de la guilde aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient mais le grand bonhomme n'était pas tout seul. Elles se retrouvèrent acculées dans un cul de sac. Kana avait ses cartes mais elle ne connaissait pas encore suffisament de choses pour pouvoir tenir le coup contre une vingtaine de gars, tous magiciens qui avaient une maitrise parfaite de leurs pouvoirs. Et Maëlia n'avait pas encore découvert ce dont elle était capable. Elle n'était donc d'aucune aide.

Maëlia commença à paniquer quand elle vit leur air féroce, lui rappela bien trop l'air des mages de Ténébrus quand ils avaient tués sa famille. Elle commençait à trembler et Kana s'en aperçue.

- " Calme toi Lia. Tout va bien se passer.

- Je ne serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi jeune fille, ricana l'un des hommes.

- Quand ils verront que tu n'es plus à la guilde, ils vont partir à ta recherche. Luxus nous retrouvera. Tu verras. Ils seront bientôt là, calme-toi, continua-t-elle comme s'il ne l'avait interrompu.

- J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau chez moi à Clove quand ils ont tués mes parents.

- Il ne va rien se passer de tel. Garde ton calme."

Mais Kana avait aussi peur que son amie. Mais elle savait aussi que Lia était fragile et qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le choc. Elle devait être forte pour montrer le bon exemple.

- " Alors, c'est _ça_ les mages de Fairy Tail ? Des gamines pas encore suffisament douée pour tenir dans un combat. Si tous les membres de Fairy Tail sont comme elles, on va pas avoir grand chose à faire pour les dégager", ricana un gars dans l'ombre.

Ils ricanaient tous et ils auraient plus continuer comme ça si l'air ne s'était pas, tout d'un coup, chargé d'électricité. Les petits cheveux dans la nuque de Maëlia se dressèrent et son cerveau lui disait de foutre le camp de là, illico presto et que ça saute. Il y avait une odeur d'ozone qui flottée et Maëlia comprit une fraction de seconde avant qu'un éclair ne s'abbatent entre les deux filles et leurs agresseurs. Luxus les avait trouvé. Il surgit au bout de la ruelle et s'approcha calmement, bien trop calmement pour que ça soit naturel. Il était en colère. Très très en colère.

- " Les mages de Fairy Tail, c'est pas seulement des gamines, dit-il, la tête baissée, la voix pleine de colère. C'est une famille et là, vous venez de toucher à ma cousine et à une jeune fille de Fairy Tail, elle est comme ma soeur. Alors j'aurais pu juste vous laisser passer avec juste un avertissement sans ça, mais là, je vais tout simplement vous faire griller.

- Quand tu veux", grogna celui qui avait vu les filles sur le grands boulevards.

Luxus envoya un éclair mais le mage le contra et le lui renvoya. Retour à l'envoyeur. Cet échange d'éclair finit par alerter les autres mages qui les rejoignirent. L'arrivée soudaine des magiciens de Fairy Tail déconcentra Luxus qui se prit l'un de ses propres éclair quand l'infâme magicien le lui renvoya.

- " LUXUS !" cria Maëlia.

Elle se précipita vers lui. Elle le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe par terre mais il était évanoui. Il avait du mal à respirer et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lia. Pas encore, pas encore. Elle le secouait en repetant son prénom mais il ne lui répondait pas. Comme sa mère. Comme son père. Parce qu'ils étaient morts. Tous. Ils étaient tous morts. A cause de magiciens comme ceux là. Elle allait leur faire payer.

Elle sentait monter en elle le pouvoir. Celui qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'elle était à Fairy Tail. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent comme s'ils étaient électriques. Elle voyait de la fumer noire sortir de ses mains. Les Ténèbres. Cette magie dont sa mère lui avait tant parlé. Elle était à elle. Elle le sentait dans son ventre comme un animal qui venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil et qu'il avait besoin de se défouler. Dans sa rage aveugle, Maëlia lança toute la puissance magique qu'elle pouvait contre ses adversaires. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches. Les yeux vides, comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête. Elle entendit son nom et baissa les yeux sur Luxus, qui avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il l'observait. Ses yeux brillaient de fierté. Il était fier d'elle. Elle laissa le pouvoir retomber et fatiguée, elle s'écroula sur Luxus en pleurant.

C'est comme ça qu'elle devint la mage des Ténèbres de Fairy Tail.


	4. Leurs fin, son début

**LEURS FIN, SON DEBUT**

* * *

La journée venait de s'achevait à Clove et une femme entra dans une chambre d'enfant. Une petite fille, aux cheveux aussi rouge que les siens, était couchée dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts. La femme était une magicienne, du nom de Xéna Dromel. Mais la petite fille ne le savait pas. Elle s'assit sur le bord su lit et caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

- " Tu ne dors pas ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Je n'y arrive pas. Raconte moi une histoire s'il te plait.

- Une histoire sur quoi ?

- Sur Fairy Tail.

- D'accord. Alors. A Magnolia, tous les ans, il y a la fête des Moissons avec la grande parade. Tous les mages de Fairy Tail défilent dans la rue et il y a pleins de gens qui viennent les voir de partout dans le royaume. Ils font des tours de magie et ils sont tous très beaux. Maintenant, dors ma puce. Il est tard."

Elle se leva après l'avoir embrassé sur le front et ouvrit la porte. Avant qu'elle ne l'a referme, la petite fille l'a rappela.

- " Maman.

- Quoi ?

- On ira la voir la parade, un jour ?

- Oui. Je te le promets. Tu l'a verras. Un jour."

La jeune femme referma la porte, laissant la jeune fille s'endormir.

Mais la petite fille fut réveillée par un bruit fracassant. Elle se redressa subitement dans son lit et fixa la porte, apeurée. Sa mère entra précipitemment dans la chambre et courut vers sa fille.

- " Maëlia. Viens chérie."

Xéna prit sa fille dans les bras et la cacha dans le placard.

- " Ne bouge pas d'ici, d'accord. Si je ne reviens pas te chercher, fuis la ville et va rejoindre une guilde, d'accord ?

- Mais...

- Promets moi !

- Promis."

Xéna referma la porte du placard derrière elle et sortit de la chambre en laissant sa petite fille très inquiète. Elle entendit des bruits de lutte, des hurlements, un bruit de vantouse répugnant puis plus rien. Ensuite, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la chambre et un pas lourd se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas celui de sa mère. Ni celui de son père. Elle retint sa respiration et se recroquevilla dans le placard en priant pour que ces intrus ne la trouve pas.

- " La gamine est pas là, dit une voix rauque.

- On a ordre de les tuer tous les trois.

- Ouais, mais on peut pas tuer quelqu'un que l'on trouve pas.

- Le Maitre va pas être content.

- S'il le sait pas, il pourra pas être en colère.

- T'as raison. Allez, on se tire."

Les pas sortirent de la chambre, traversèrent le couloir, et sortirent de la maison. Maëlia sortit de sa cachette discrètement et courut dans le salon, où elle savait pouvoir trouver ses parents. Ses parents n'étaient pas là mais il y avait du sang partout. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux et elle se retourna pour sortir de là tout de suite. Mais elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux et vit un homme habillait tout noir avec la peau très blanche et vraiment pas beau. L'homme l'attrapa par les cheveux et la souleva légerement.

- " Alors tu es là toi.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Oh. Nous, on est des membres de célèbre guilde des Ténébrus. Et on a ordre de tuer toute ta famille. On va pouvoir finir notre mission et rentrer chez nous."

L'homme fit apparaitre une flamme grise dans sa main libre et Maëlia paniqua litteralement. Elle se mit à agiter les jambes pour le faire lâcher prise et elle réussit à le frapper au ventre. Il l'a lâcha avec un cri de douleur et Maëlia en profita pour s'enfuir. Elle sortit de la maison et courut dans les rues sombres et mal odorantes de Clove.

Elle devait faire ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Elle devait s'enfuir de Clove et rejoindre une guilde. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, ou même Phantom Lord. Mais Maëlia avait déjà fais son choix. Elle ira à Fairy Tail même si Magnolia était la guilde la plus loin.

C'était la fin de la vie de ses parents, mais c'était le début de sa vie et de ses aventures...


	5. Un ami, un confidentun cousin

**UN AMI, UN CONFIDENT… UN COUSIN1**

* * *

Maëlia regardait par la fenêtre de la guilde, les yeux dans le vide. Elle pensait à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie. Elle avait perdu ses parents, avait traversé la moitié du royaume pour arriver à Fairy Tail, était entrée dans la guilde de ses rêves et elle s'était fait des amis formidables. Et puis, il y avait Luxus. Luxus qui l'avait trouvé a moitié morte de fatigue dans une rue sombre de Magnolia et qui l'avait amené à Fairy Tail pour qu'elle y soit soignée. Depuis il prenait soin d'elle. Il y avait aussi le Maitre Makaroff. Il prenait soin d'elle lui aussi. Il lui avait raconté que Xéna, sa mère, avait été élevé ici avec Ivan, le père de Luxus. Xéna et Ivan avaient grandi ensemble et avaient été comme un frère et une sœur. Du coup, Luxus se plaisait à dire que lui et Lia était cousins.

Et puis, elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs qui faisaient d'elle l'une des mages les plus prometteuses de Fairy Tail avec Erza. D'ailleurs, sa relation avec la jeune fille avait changé. Elles étaient devenues très proches et elles se confiaient tous. Au point qu'un jour, Erza avait dit qu'elles étaient sœurs. Leurs cheveux de la même couleur rouge écarlate pouvaient, en effet, faire croire qu'elles avaient un lien de parenté.

Maëlia fut troublé dans ses pensées par Luxus, qui venait de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise comme un mal propre. Lia avait maintenant douze ans, et elle pouvait se rendre compte que son 'cousin' était très séduisant. Alors que la plupart des filles de Fairy Tail, à part Erza, étaient sous le charme du mage de foudre, Lia, elle, restait insensible au charme ravageur de Luxus. Quand elle en avait parlé avec lui, il avait rit en disant que c'était normal qu'elle lui résiste, elle était sa cousine.

Elle orienta son regard vers le jeune homme et attendit qu'il veuille bien prendre la parole. Elle était fâchée contre lui. Maintenant qu'Ever Green, Bixrow et Fried lui avaient proposé de fonder une équipe, le Raijin, Luxus l'avait complétement délaissé. Non pas que la jeune fille était jalouse mais du coup, ils passaient moins de temps ensemble à discuter ou à ne rien faire.

- « Salut cousine. »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se reconcentra sur la fenêtre.

- « Tu fais la tête. »

Pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation donc il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour confirmer, il avait trouvé tout seul.

- « Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber ces derniers temps Lia. Pardonne moi s'il te plait. »

La jeune femme le regarda enfin et haussa un sourcil. Il allait devoir dire bien plus pour être pardonné.

- « J'ai assez travaillé pour les deux prochaines semaines. Et j'ai envie de passer mes deux semaines de repos avec toi. T'en dis quoi ?

- J'en dis que tu fais ça parce que le Raijin est parti en mission et que tu te retrouves tout seul comme un gland à la guilde et que Grand père t'a ordonné de lever le pied sur les missions et que du coup, tu t'es dis que tu allais voir ta cousine que tu as complétement lâché depuis un mois pour calmer ta conscience qui te hurle de passer du temps avec moi. Alors si tu veux passer ces deux prochaines semaines avec moi pour calmer ta conscience, tu peux garder ta pitié et te tirer de là illico presto parce que j'en veux pas de ta pitié. »

Luxus fixa sa cousine, les yeux écarquillaient. Elle était vraiment en colère contre lui et il allait avoir du mal à rattraper le coup.

- « Allez, arrêtes de faire la tête Lia. J'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi et en plus, je t'ai ramené quelque chose de ma dernière mission.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je te le donnerais si tu me promets d'arrêter de me faire la tête et que tu promettes aussi de passer les deux prochaines semaines avec moi.

- Ok, je te le promets. »

Luxus sourit, fier de lui. Il avait trouvé la corde sensible. Maëlia adorait les cadeaux et elle possédait une curiosité qui pouvait virer au maladif quand elle s'y mettait. Il sortit de son sac, un petit paquet cadeau et une boite enroulée dans un ruban noir, qu'il posa devant elle. Lia attrapa la boite et défit le ruban avec un empressement qui fit rire Luxus. Quand elle eut finit de se battre avec le ruban, elle souleva le couvercle de la boite et en sortit le contenu. Une robe noire avec pleins de paillettes. Quand Maëlia interrogea son cousin du regard, il lui répondit :

- « Ce soir, je t'emmènes au restaurant et après on va aller au théâtre. Grand père m'a dit que tu aimais bien. Maintenant ouvres la petite boite. »

Pour une fois, Lia s'empressa d'obéir et ouvrit le petit paquet. Elle fut muette de surprise en voyant le contenu. Un petit collier. Elle le prit et posa le médaillon dans le creux de sa paume. Son nom y état gravé ainsi que celui de Luxus. Elle appuya sur le petit bouton sur le côté et le médaillon s'ouvrit. Elle put alors voir que son cousin avait fait mettre un dessin de tout les deux, fait avant qu'il ne parte en mission. Ils étaient heureux et Luxus embrassait sa joue. Lia riait et avait passé ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme. C'était Readers qui l'avait dessiné. Maëlia le passa autour de son coup et embrassa Luxus sur la joue, d'un bisou sonore.

- « Merci.

- Je suis pardonné ?

- Entièrement. Et puis de toute façon, tu sais très bien qu'avec des cadeaux, tu peux me faire faire ce que tu veux. C'est pas juste. »

Luxus rigola et Maëlia le regardait en souriant. Il était tout pour elle. Un ami, un confident. Mais surtout…Un cousin.


	6. Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie

**POURQUOI VOULOIR REMUER LE COUTEAU DANS LA PLAIE, QUAND ON PEUT TOUT SIMPLEMENT SE TAIRE.**

* * *

C'était par une belle journée de printemps. Maëlia se tenait au bar de la guilde, la tête dans ses mains. Erza était assise à côté d'elle, le regard dans le vague, enroulant et déroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index. Gray était partie en mission en solo, Luxus était en mission avec le Rajin et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Mirajane fredonnait une balade tout en essuyant le comptoir. La mage des Ténèbres porta son attention sur la barmaid et fronça les yeux. Depuis la mort de Lisanna, la jeune sœur de Mira et Elfman, beaucoup de chose avait changé. Elfman enchainait les missions, en solo ou en équipe, se noyant dans le travail pour oublier sa culpabilité qu'il s'efforçait d'alimenter malgré les propos réconfortants des autres. Quant à Mirajane, la jeune femme avait beaucoup changé. Avant, elle était bagarreuse, provocante, elle provoquait et flirtait avec Luxus, elle portait des vêtements courts et sombres et surtout, elle avait cet air féroce sur le visage, qui faisait qu'elle avait été surnommé 'fille de Satan'. Dorénavant, elle était douce et bienveillante, elle portait de longues robes, elle avait une expression d'ange sur le visage, et elle avait à peine adressé un regard à Luxus quand il lui avait fais du rentre dedans pour la faire réagir. Rien. Elle ressemblait bien trop à un ange. Même si Maëlia n'avait jamais réellement apprécié la manière dont se comportaient Mirajane et Luxus, trouvant cela malsain, elle préférait quand même leur ancienne relation, si relation il y avait, plutôt que les réactions que la jeune femme avait maintenant.

Elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Maëlia n'était pas allée présenter ses condoléances aux Strauss, trouvant cela complètement ridicule. Ils étaient déjà malheureux alors à quoi bon aller les voir pour leur rappeler qu'ils avaient perdu la personne qui comptait énormément pour eux.

Erza se leva et dit à sa meilleure amie :

- « Je rentre chez moi. On se voit plus tard ?

- Ok d'ac. »

La magicienne sortit de la guilde, laissant Maëlia seule face à Mirajane. La jeune femme à la chevelure blanche cessa d'essuyer le comptoir et fixa Lia.

- « Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Trop douce.

- Pour rien. Je pensais juste aux derniers événements. A ta nouvelle apparence.

- Oh. »

Mirajane reprit son travail en baissant la tête mais Maëlia eut le temps de voir les yeux de la barmaid se remplir de larmes. Maëlia se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et attrapa la main de Mirajane.

- « Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Pardonne moi.

- Nan, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je sais que l'on a jamais été très amies avant. Tu as toujours été du côté d'Erza et on se chamaillait beaucoup. Je sais aussi que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup ce qu'il se passait entre ton cousin et moi et…

- Attends Mira. OK, j'ai toujours été du côté d'Erza, elle est ma meilleure amie. Et ce qui se passe avec mon cousin, ne me regarde en rien. Tu fais se que tu veux. Luxus est un grand garçon. Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Mirajane essuya rapidement ses larmes et sourit à la jeune femme.

- « Merci, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas être venue nous avoir présenté tes condoléances comme tout les autres.

- Ah.

- Elfman se sent responsable de la mort de Lisanna parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à contrôler le Roi des Bêtes. Et le fait que tout le monde vienne nous dire qu'ils sont désolés pour la mort de Lisanna et qu'ils nous regardent avec pitié n'arrange pas les choses.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de venir remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Vous avez perdu votre sœur et vous y penserez jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Je pense que vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin que l'on vienne vous le rappeler sans cesse. J'ai perdu mes parents. Je comprends.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule qui ne sois pas venue.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Luxus aussi n'est pas venu.

- Ah.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Ouais, je crois savoir. Faut que tu saches que Luxus, il t'aime bien et il aimait bien Lisanna, malgré tout ce qu'il veut bien faire croire. Et quand tu lui as dis que tu allais emmener Lisanna et Elfman sur une S-Quest, tu lui avait demandé de venir avec vous. Et il avait refusé. Quand vous êtes revenus sans Lisanna, il a tout de suite compris et… je crois qu'il s'en est voulu. Il me l'a dit. Il se disait que si jamais il était venu avec vous, il aurait pu maitriser Elfman et empêcher que Lisanna ne meurt. Et il était du même avis que moi. Ça ne sert à rien.

- Oui. Mais merci quand même.

- De rien. Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal. On est une famille à Fairy Tail après tout. »

Mirajane sourit à Maëlia et la mage des Ténèbres lui rendit son sourire.

Chaque membre de Fairy Tail avait ses cicatrices, ses blessures, ses secrets et son passé. Chacun avait un démon dans son placard et ils devaient tous vivre avec.

Lia se leva et quitta la guilde. Elle comprenait la douleur de Mirajane et Elfman. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher. Et Luxus aussi. Alors voila. **Pourquoi vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Quand on peut tout simplement se taire.**


	7. Une bataille pour une fillette

UNE BATAILLE POUR UNE FILLETTE QUI EN VAUT LA PEINE

* * *

(Cette OS se déroule avant la mort de Lisanna, donc Mirajane a encore tout ses pouvoirs)

* * *

Gray poussa un énième soupir et Erza leva les yeux au ciel. Maëlia avait passé une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Gray et lui massait la nuque. Il faisait très chaud et seul Natsu ne semblait pas souffrir de la température. Le veinard. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du mage de glace qui semblait sur le point de se transformer en flaque d'eau sur le plancher de la guilde. Lia fit passer ses cheveux derrière son épaule, dégageant son visage quand deux mains fraiches vinrent se poser sur ses épaules. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de contentement si bruyant que tous ses amis se redressèrent.

Luxus était revenu de sa mission et, pour attirer l'attention de sa cousine, il l'avait simplement touché. Etonné de la réaction de la jeune femme, il retira vivement ses mains.

- « Je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet Lia, rigola-t-il.

- C'est pas ça, protesta Maëlia. Mais tu as les mains froides et il fait tellement chaud !

- Oh ! » sourit Luxus.

Il reposa ses mains sur les épaules de sa cousine et elle se détendit subitement. Luxus laissa échapper un rire et s'adressa au reste du groupe :

- « Je peux vous emprunter Maëlia ? Je voudrais discuter avec elle et le vieux d'un truc important. »

Ils grognèrent tous en signe de réponse. Enfin tous sauf Natsu qui se leva en brandissant ses poings enflammés en cria :

- « Pour ça, il faudra que tu me battes Luxus ! »

La température avait, semble-t-il, augmenté quand Natsu avait enflammé ses poings, ce qui était insupportable pour les mages présents. Erza lui envoya son poing dans la figure en même temps que Gray lui envoyé un sort de glace et que Maëlia lui ligoté les mains avec un sort des Ténèbres.

- « Vous avez si chaud que ça ? demanda Luxus.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point », souffla Maëlia, en s'essuyant le front.

En gardant une de ses mains fraiches sur l'épaule de sa cousine, Luxus la conduisit jusqu'au Maitre qui était écroulait sur le comptoir, sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle.

- « ça va le vieux ? demanda Luxus, visiblement surpris de voir son grand-père dans cet état.

- Ouais ouais. Qu'est ce qu'y a les jeunes ?

- J'ai entendu un truc pas très rassurant pendant ma mission. A propos de Ténèbrus. »

Le souffle de Maëlia se bloqua dans sa gorge et sa tête se mit à lui tourner. Ténèbrus, la guilde qui avait tué ses parents, qui avait fais d'elle un orpheline.

- « Il parait qu'ils ont appris l'existence de Maëlia et qu'ils on l'intention de venir faire un petit tour par Magnolia. Pour savoir se que Fairy Tail sait sur la gamine.

- Alors, ils vont venir par ici, murmura Makarov.

- Ouais. Et d'après se que j'ai pu entendre, ils ont pas l'intention de laisser la fille vivante.

- Ils vont venir me tuer, murmura Lia. Comme ils ont tué mes parents.

- T'inquiètes pas gamine, chuchota Luxus, personne te fera de mal. J'te le promets.

- Ils vont tous vous tuer. Les uns après les autres. A cause de moi.

- Ça, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils ne toucheront pas un seul de tes cheveux, la rassura le Maitre.

- Il faudrait peut être mieux, pour la sécurité de tout le monde que je m'en aille.

- Pas question, grogna Luxus. A Fairy Tail, on est une grande famille. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Alors arrêtes ton mélodrame Cousine et va rejoindre ta bande de nases. Le vieux et moi, on s'occupe du reste. »

Maëlia lui mit un coup de poing dans le bras pour lui montrer qu'elle n'appréciait pas, voir pas du tout la manière dont il lui parlé et qu'elle n'appréciait pas non plus la manière dont il avait appelé ses amis.

Néanmoins, elle obéit et alla rejoindre ses amis. A peine fut elle assise que le bras à la peau fraiche mais moite de Gray vint se nicher autour de sa taille.

- « Ca va ?

- Ouais. Rien de bien grave. »

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait.

* * *

Maëlia était nerveuse. Elle était chez Luxus, en train de faire le cent pas dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le Maitre avait jugé bon de ne pas la laisser seule chez elle, pour sa soit disant sécurité, et qu'il se sentirait mieux si elle dormait chez Luxus. Le problème, c'est que la jeune fille ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le visage de l'homme qui l'avait attrapé à la gorge quand elle était sortie du placard où sa mère lui avait dis de se cacher avant qu'elle et son mari ne meurent. Si la guilde noire Ténèbrus avait décidé qu'elle voulait sa mort, elle l'aurait. Probablement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution rapidement. Maëlia ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Fairy Tail. Les membres de la guilde étaient devenus sa famille et elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose. Une migraine commença à apparaitre. La chaleur était toujours très présente et sa peau était couverte de sueur. Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla en silence et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Elle mit l'eau très froide, se glissa sous le jet d'eau et savoura la sensation de fraicheur qui s'empara d'elle. Ses cheveux écarlate s'aplatir sur son crâne et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée collée contre Gray, mais le mage de glace avait la peau moite, malgré sa fraicheur, se qui était tout de même pas très agréable. Elle exposa son visage au jet d'eau quand elle sentit une drôle d'odeur. Une odeur de souffre. Elle sortit de la douche et enfila son pyjama. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau et se rendit dans le salon, où Luxus dormait sur le canapé. Rien à signaler mais la jeune femme était certaine que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence le plus complet que la mage des Ténèbres n'est jamais entendu et il faisait aussi sombre que dans un four. Mais ça, s'était pas un problème pour Maëlia. Après tout, elle était une mage des Ténèbres. Elle pouvait parfaitement voir dans le noir. Elle s'approcha de son cousin et remarqua une chose inhabituelle. Il était parfaitement habillé. Comme s'il s'était écroulé de sommeil d'un seul coup, sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements. Il semblait plongé dans un sommeil de plomb. Lia le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller, mais rien. Luxus avait le sommeil très léger, il aurait dut réagir. Il aurait même dut se réveiller quand elle est allée prendre une douche. Il aurait dut se réveiller. Mais non. Elle se pencha vers son visage pour voir s'il respirait encore, son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration était lourde et hachée, comme si quelque chose appuyée sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de prendre des inspirations complètes.

Elle entendit un petit bruit étouffé venant de l'entrée, et elle se cacha rapidement sous la table. Maëlia vit deux paires de chaussures apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Elle retint sa respiration et attendit. Les intrus finirent par se mettre à chuchoter :

- « La gamine n'est pas là, dit la première voix.

- Elle est forcement quelque part. Makarov n'aurait jamais mit la môme n'importe où, elle est obligatoirement chez l'un des plus fort.

- Clive n'est pas à Magnolia, le masqué est on ne sait où, et l'autre gamine aux cheveux rouges est peut être puissante mais pas suffisamment pour que l'autre vieux débris lui confie la gamine. Elle est donc ici. C'est obligé.

- Mais tu vois bien qu'elle est pas là.

- Le sort de sommeil de Morphée va bientôt se terminer. Alors au lieu de parler, tu ferais mieux de chercher la gosse. Fouille le salon, je fouille les autres pièces. Et magne toi. Si le mage de foudre nous trouve là, je donne pas cher de notre peau.

- Ouais, ok. »

L'une des paires de chaussures, celle de la voix n°1, partit dans le couloir, tandis que l'autre paire, celle de la voix n°2 resta immobile avant de se mettre finalement en mouvement. L'homme s'approcha du canapé et sembla se pencher sur Luxus. Maëlia eut la subite envie de sortir de sa cachette et de se ruer sur l'intrus pour qu'il ne touche pas le jeune homme. Mais elle réussit à se contenir. L'homme s'approcha de la table et dans un élan de panique, Lia murmura très doucement :

- « Illusion de nuit »

Quand l'homme se pencha pour regarder sous la table, Lia cessa de respirer. Le visage de l'ennemi était à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage et elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre nez. Mais l'homme se releva comme si de rien était. L'illusion avait marché et il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle entendit un gémissement et Maëlia comprit que le sort de sommeil commençait à se dissiper et donc, que Luxus n'allait pas tarder à émerger, et si les deux types étaient encore là à ce moment là, ils mourront probablement dans la minute qui suivra. L'homme, qui était partie fouiller les autres pièces, arriva soudainement et son compagnon prit la parole :

- « Y'a rien ici. Et on ferait mieux de se tirer. Il va se réveiller.

- Le Maitre va pas être content.

- On s'en fout, on fait pas partit de Ténèbrus, il peut rien nous faire. »

Les deux magiciens sortirent en silence et Lia se détendit légèrement. Mais l'angoisse la reprit rapidement. Ils l'avaient retrouvés. Ils étaient à Magnolia, prêts à tout pour la retrouver et finir le travail commencé il y a presque dix ans.

* * *

Maëlia tremblait comme jamais. Elle enchainait les crises d'angoisse et de panique depuis la visite surprise des deux intrus, le comportement de Luxus n'arrangeant rien à son état malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Gray.

Le mage de la foudre tournait en rond, en fulminant, rageant de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement par un petit sort de sommeil. Dans le fond, il culpabilisait un peu aussi. Pendant qu'il était sous l'effet du sort, il aurait put arriver n'importe quoi à sa cousine, il n'aurait pas put intervenir ou la protéger. Il n'aurait servi à rien. Il souffla fortement par le nez et dut faire une drôle de tête car Cana laissa échapper un petit rire. Qu'elle étouffa quand elle vit le regard que lui lança le blond. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère, il ne voulait pas perdre la jeune femme, qu'il considérait comme sa cousine, sa sœur, sa meilleure amie. Son père était parti sans un regard en arrière, pour son fils, trop obnubilé par son chagrin dut à la perte de sa femme. Luxus se sentait seul et Maëlia l'avait sorti de sa solitude. S'il l'a perdait, il en mourrait.

Cana riait de la tête de Luxus, mais, franchement, elle n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Elle aimait bien Maëlia et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elles s'étaient retrouvées coincées dans une ruelle par une bande de mages avides de pouvoirs et depuis, elles s'entendaient bien.

Makaroff regardait sa petite fille se balancer d'avant en arrière, le visage strié de larmes. Elle avait vraiment eut très peur. Et elle n'était pas impressionnable. Il ne savait pas qui était le Maitre de cette guilde noire, ni qui avait demandé à faire tuer la famille de la jeune femme mais il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr : il avait laissé partir Xéna, la laissant seule avec celui qui était devenu son mari et le père de sa fille, et elle était morte. Le destin avait mit Maëlia sur son chemin ainsi que sur celui de la guilde, et il fera tout se qui est en son pouvoir pour la garder jalousement avec lui. Il ne l'a laissera pas s'envoler comme sa mère.

Erza caressait les cheveux de sa meilleure amie en regardant le Maitre. D'après se que leur avait raconté Maëlia, les magiciens avaient bien l'intention de revenir de finir le boulot. C'est-à-dire, tuer la magicienne des Ténèbres. Mais personne à la guilde ne laisserait faire ça. Même Mirajane, avec qui Maëlia ne s'entendait pas très bien, à cause de sa relation particulière avec Luxus, ne laisserait quelqu'un faire du mal à Lia.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Makaroff, sa voix s'élevant dans le silence pesant. On les empêchera de te faire du mal. Personne ne te touchera, je te le promets.

- Mais grand père…Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je ferais peut être mieux de partir. Ainsi, vous serez en sécurité, et je ne serais plus un danger pour vous. »

Tous les mages présents se mirent à parler en même temps, protestant (Gray, Cana, Lisanna), la traitant d'idiote (Erza, Mirajane), lui disant qu'aucun homme ne devait fuir devant un danger aussi grand soit il (Elfman), lui faisant remarquer que si les Ténèbrus venaient la chercher, ça serait une bonne occasion pour se battre (Natsu) et elle entendit aussi Ever Green dire, approuvée par Bixrow et Fried, que la bêtise de Luxus avait déteint sur elle. Ils auraient put continuer à parler tous en même temps pendant longtemps mais Luxus perdit patience :

- « Tu n'iras nulle part, résonna la voix de Luxus, vibrant dans la guilde, faisant presque trembler les murs. Tu resteras ici, et on réglera son compte à cette guilde d'abrutis.

- Mais…

- Y'a pas de mais qui tiennent. Souviens toi bien d'une chose Lia. Fairy Tail est une famille et une famille, ça subit les épreuves ensembles. Tu es ma famille. Et tu es la famille de chaque membre présent ici. Et si jamais tu l'oublies, je te le rappellerai en te le rentrant de force dans le crâne. Compris ? »

Maëlia acquiesça, trop intimidée pour oser négocier. Luxus se montrer très persuasif quand il le voulait. Et même si elle savait qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle, il lui faisait un peu peur quand il était dans cet état là. Mais même les mots réconfortants de Luxus ne faisait pas disparaitre son angoisse. Ténèbrus était aux portes de Fairy Tail, et bientôt, un combat opposera la plus grande guilde clandestine et la plus puissante guilde officielle. Et Maëlia tremblait rien qu'en imaginant les dégâts que cela allait occasionner. Mais elle savait que si elle restait ici, les mages de Fairy Tail seraient blessés.

- « N'imagine pas que tu pourras partir, lui chuchota Erza à l'oreille. Même si tu t'en allais, les Ténèbrus voudront détruire Fairy Tail pour t'avoir protégée pendant toute ces années. Que tu partes ou que tu restes, nous devrons nous battre. Alors autant que tu sois là pour nous donner un coup de main. Ça limitera les dégâts. A mon humble avis. Après tu fais se que tu veux. Mais si ça doit être mon dernier combat, je préfèrerais le mener à tes côtés.

- Erza…

- Après tu es libre de mener ta vie comme tu l'entends. Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te faire la morale. »

Maëlia regarda sa meilleure amie se lever et s'éloigner en direction du bar. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se battrait. Aux côtés de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Il faisait nuit et il n'y avait quasiment aucune étoile dans le ciel. Maëlia était assise sur la rambarde d'un des balcons d'une fenêtre de la guilde. Un léger vent soufflé et la jeune mage savourée sa caresse contre son visage. Soudain, deux bras lui entourèrent la taille et elle reconnue l'odeur de la peau de Gray. Elle souffla et se laissa aller contre son petit ami, fermant les yeux.

Il ne dit pas un mot, savourant juste la pression du corps de la jeune femme contre son torse. D'après les rumeurs qui couraient en ville, les Ténèbrus n'étaient plus très loin, aux abords de la ville. Etant des mages spécialistes de la magie des Ténèbres et de la Nuit, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils attaqueront de nuit. Les magiciens de Fairy Tail avaient donc tous décidé de dormir à la guilde et de faire des tours de garde. Gray savait que Maëlia était tendue et inquiète. Il savait qu'elle allait surement devoir faire face aux assassins de ses parents et qu'elle pourrait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, comme dans cette ruelle, la première fois qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs, ou contre ce démon, qu'elle avait terrassé à elle seule. Il savait qu'il pourrait la perdre. A cette pensée, il l'a serra plus fort contre lui, luttant contre l'envie de l'empêché d'aller se battre.

Maëlia finit par se dégager à contre cœur de l'étreinte de Gray et se tourna légèrement vers lui.

- « Tu devrais aller dormir, chuchota-t-elle. Profiter d'un peu de repos. »

Le mage de glace acquiesça, comprenant qu'elle lui demandait, de manière détournée, de la laisser un peu seule.

Quand Gray eut disparut, Maëlia se concentra sur le paysage de la ville s'étendant à ses pieds. Grâce à sa vue particulière, dut à ses pouvoirs des Ténèbres, Lia pouvait voir des points de lumière, qui montraient où se trouvait le campement de la guilde ennemie. Ils ne tarderont plus à attaquer, Maëlia le savait. Peut être même que les lumières n'étaient qu'une ruse pendant qu'ils avançaient dans les rues de Magnolia, se rapprochant de la guilde, couverts par le manteau de la nuit noire. Un léger vent frais souleva ses longues mèches écarlates, réunies en une queue de cheval haute. Mais ce vent frais lui apporta aussi une odeur rare, une odeur qu'elle seule, ou un autre mage des Ténèbres pouvait sentir. L'odeur de la magie de la Nuit et des Ténèbres. Une odeur de souffre, mélangé à de l'acier et un arrière gout de sang. L'odeur de celui qui avait tué ses parents de sang froid. L'odeur était trop étouffante, trop présente, pour que ce soit une odeur venant des frontières de la ville, là où étaient les lumières. Non, cette odeur venait des entrailles même de la ville. Ils allaient attaquer par en dessous. Ce frayant un chemin sous le sol, pour les avoir par surprise.

Maëlia entra dans la guilde à toute allure, faisant le plus de bruit possible. Les mages se réveillèrent en sursaut, en grognant et la jeune femme ne prit même pas le temps de s'excuser.

- « Debout ! hurla-t-elle. Ils sont là ! Ils vont bientôt attaquer !

- Par où ?! demanda Makaroff, se redressant subitement du comptoir, les cheveux en bataille et sa moustache toute en pagaille.

- Par en dessous ! Ils viennent de sous la terre. Je l'ai senti. L'odeur de souffre et d'acier avec une touche amère de sang. Le meurtrier de mes parents. Il approche. Il vient me chercher !

- Calme toi Maëlia ! s'écria Makaroff, l'air pas bien réveillé. Tout va bien se passer. Nous allons gérer cette situation de crise à la perfection. »

Tous les mages se mirent en mouvements et bientôt, ils furent tous prêts, la guilde redevenant silencieuse pour attendre l'attaque des Ténèbrus. Attaque qui arriva bien rapidement. Une partie du sol de la guilde, prêt du bar, explosa, projetant des débris de bois et de la poussière, aveuglant quelque peu tout le monde. Quand les mages de Ténèbrus surgirent, ils eurent un moment d'hésitation quand ils virent que tous les mages de Fairy Tail étaient là et, surtout, réveillés, sur le pied de guerre. Cette hésitation fut trop longue pour eux car, en un quart de seconde, Natsu avait repris ses esprits et s'était jeté dans la bagarre, en hurlant 'JE VAIS TOUS VOUS CRAMER BANDE DE NASES !', bien vite suivi de Gray qui ne voulant pas rester en reste, le rejoignit en criant 'LAISSE-EN MOI QUELQUES UNS TÊTE D'ALLUMETTE !'

Les mages de Fairy Tail se jetèrent dans la mêlée et une immense bataille commença. Maëlia s'y mêla aux côtés d'Erza. Elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à Mirajane et Luxus, la première sous sa forme de Satan Soul, plus déchainée que jamais, le second foudroyant tous les mages de Ténèbrus sur son passage. Personne ne toucherait sa Cousine. La bataille continua comme ça pendant un petit moment, les mages de Fairy Tail quasiment tous intact, contrairement aux mages de Ténèbrus. Mais Maëlia ne se réjouie pas trop vite, contrairement à Natsu et Gray. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était que le menu fretin de la guilde clandestine, que bientôt viendrait ceux qui avait fait de Ténèbrus la plus grande guilde clandestine de tout Fiore, et que ça ne serait qu'à ce moment là que la vraie bataille commencerait.

Sa magie était presque intact, ses poings suffisants amplement à mettre K.O ces incapables envoyés en première ligne. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient du trou d'où surgissais les mages, plus l'odeur de souffre, d'acier et de sang devenait lourde et suffocante. Maëlia avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses esprits et Erza devait s'en être rendue compte car elle saisit Maëlia par l'épaule, exerçant une légère pression pour attirer son intention.

- « Essaye de contrôler tes pouvoirs Lia. Ne les laisses pas te submerger et te contrôler. C'est toi qui décide. »

Lia lui répondit par un hochement de tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux marrons de sa meilleure amie. Si Luxus était phare dans la tempête, Erza était le port d'encrage. Toujours confiante, sûr d'elle. En apparence. Mais se qui faisait qu'elle était le pilier de Maëlia, c'était qu'elles étaient aussi torturée l'une que l'autre par leur passé. Elles revinrent dans la bataille quand elles entendirent le hurlement strident de Mirajane. Elle n'hurlait jamais quand elle était Satan Soul. Elle sifflait, grognait, crachait, mais elle n'hurlait pas. C'était un principe d'après Mirajane. Hurler était un signe de peur et Mirajane n'avait peur de rien quand elle revêtait l'habit qui faisait d'elle la 'Fille de Satan'.

Mirajane avait volé à travers la pièce, allant s'écraser lourdement dans un mur, des petites bêtes ressemblant étrangement à des araignées velues grimpant le long de son corps. Elle avait repris son apparence et essayé de chasser les insectes de sa peau en poussant des cris stridents. Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient bien trop absorbés par leur contemplation de Mirajane perdant le contrôle d'elle-même que personne ne vit que d'autres mages étaient sortis du trou dans le sol. Des mages possédant une puissance magique bien plus importante.

Fairy Tail remarqua les nouveaux venus, uniquement quand ils s'en prirent à Luxus, qui se prit un espèce d'éclair noir. Il eut le souffle coupé et Maëlia vit la douleur et l'incompréhension apparaitre dans ses yeux. Jamais un éclair ne lui avait, un jour, procuré une quelconque douleur. Lia se précipita vers lui mais un homme, surgit de nulle part, lui bloqua le passage en l'attrapant par les cheveux. La magicienne des Ténèbres put voir du coin de l'œil que les autres grands mages étaient là et qu'ils avaient commencé à se battre contre ses amis, leurs donnant du fil à retordre. Luxus était écroulé sur le sol en bien mauvaise posture. Quand Maëlia vit Erza être blessée et Gray tomber, elle commença à se débattre pour se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme sur elle mais rien à faire. Il resserra son emprise sur ses cheveux et la secoua légèrement pour la calmer.

- « Calme toi Chérie. Ne bouge pas et aucun mal ne te serra fait. »

Maëlia se figea au son de cette voix. Une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendu des années auparavant, quand elle s'était enfuie de chez elle après avoir découvert les corps sans vie de ses parents et avoir échappée aux meurtriers. La voix de l'assassin de ses parents. Quand il vit qu'elle l'avait reconnu, l'homme partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit se figer les combats autour d'eux, tous écoutant se qu'il avait à dire.

- « Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu Petite Fille. (Pas de réponse de la part de Lia). Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, Xéna ? Oui, c'est ça, Xéna. Tu sais qu'elle m'a supplié juste avant que je ne l'a tue ? Elle pleurnichait et suppliait. Elle, qui était une grande constellationniste, elle était devenue bien pathétique. »

Plus aucun combat ne se déroulés autour d'eux. Tout le monde écouté son récit macabre. Makaroff, qui était en train d'essayé de se relevé, semblait dans une colère noire.

- « Mais ta mère aurait put survivre tu sais. Ce n'était pas après elle que l'on en avait. Si ton père nous avait suivi bien sagement comme on le lui avait demandé, rien ne serait arrivé. Nous avions ordre de tous vous tuer uniquement si ton père ne voulait pas nous suivre. Il a voulu faire son malin. Regarde où ça l'a mené. Où ça vous a mené.

- Mon père ne vous devez rien. Il a bien fait de ne pas vous suivre, cracha Lia. Et ma mère ne vous a jamais supplié. Elle était bien trop fière et puissante pour s'abaisser à ton niveau de pequeneau. »

Maëlia était furieuse. Cet espèce de babouin répugnant osé insulté ses parents et manquer de respect à sa mère.

- « Alors, tu ne sais pas hein…

- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

- Qu'à la base, ton cher Papa était un membre de ma guilde. Il était l'un des plus grands mages de Ténèbrus. (Il mit un grand coup de genou dans l'estomac de la jeune femme qui s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol). Il devait séduire ta mère et nous l'a ramener. Mais visiblement, c'est lui qui s'est laissé séduire. Il était un traitre.

- Mensonge ! hurla Maëlia.

- Non. Pourquoi te mentirais-je. De toute façon, je vais te tuer comme j'aurais du le faire il y a des années. »

Une flamme grise apparut dans sa main et Maëlia ressentit la même peur la saisir que lorsqu'elle avait vu cette même flamme des années plus tôt, quand le magicien l'avait trouvé accroupie à côté de la marre de sang de ses parents. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était plus grande, plus confiante et magicienne. Elle se concentra et un flamme noire charbon apparue dans sa main droite. L'homme l'a vit et eut une expression de surprise.

Maëlia ne perdit pas de temps et lui expédia un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Voyant leur chef être attaqué, les autres magiciens se remirent au combat mais les mages de Fairy Tail avait eu le temps de recharger leurs batteries. Maëlia enchaina les coups contre son adversaire, mais il semblait être extrêmement fort. Mais plus elle utilisait des sorts puissants, plus Maëlia sentait le pouvoir l'enivrer. Lia savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose (comme arrêter d'utiliser sa magie) si elle ne voulait pas être complètement dépassée par ses pouvoirs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son combat maintenant. Abandonner maintenant, se serait donner raison à cet être ignoble, sans état d'âme.

- « Attaque Suprême des Ténèbres ! Néant absolu ! » cria Maëlia, envoyant l'une de ses plus puissantes attaques.

Mais se qui devait arriver arriva. Au moment même où Lia avait commencé à prononcer l'attaque, elle avait senti sa magie l'a quitter complètement à toute vitesse, puis revenir avec encore plus de force, la noyant complètement.

Ses pupilles se rétractèrent, ses orbites se remplissant de noirs, ses cheveux devenant électriques et noirs charbons, ses veines apparaissant noirs sous sa peau blanche, Maëlia se transformait en monstre venu des profondeurs les plus enfouies des Ténèbres. Un hurlement inhumain sortit de sa bouche et une déferlante de puissance magique s'abattit sur son ennemi. Elle n'était plus Maëlia Robin, mage de…, fille de…, petite-fille de… ou cousine de… Elle était devenue Maëlia dite Ténèbra, la guerrière des Ténèbres, celle que tout le monde craignait, celle dont même les Démons avaient peur. Sa main fuit entourée d'une ombre noire et Lia l'enfonça le plus profondément possible dans le ventre de son adversaire. La magicienne put voir, à travers le filtre rouge qui s'était posé devant ses yeux, qu'une expression de surpris intense s'inscrivit sur les traits de l'homme. Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre se qui lui arrivait. Maëlia le lâcha et il tomba dans un bruit sourd au sol, crachant du sang par la bouche, un trou béant dans le ventre. La mage des Ténèbres de Fairy Tail le regarda mourir sans ciller et quand il l'a supplia de l'achever, elle répondit simplement :

- « Tu dis que ma mère a supplié. Qu'elle était pathétique. Tu n'es pas mieux. Et je veux que tu souffres. Comme elle. »

Et Lia le regarda se vider de son sang sur le sol de la Guilde. Quand il rendit son dernier souffle quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tourna vers les autres mages de Ténèbrus. Ils étaient tous, soit à terre, soit partis, la queue entre les jambes. Quand elle vit tous ses amis en sécurité et en forme, Maëlia sentit la pression magique en elle redescendre pour revenir à un niveau correct. Elle s'effondra à genoux, complètement épuisée. Elle avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle, elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle sentit une large main l'a saisir par l'épaule et l'aider à se relever. Quand Lia leva les yeux vers son sauveur, elle reconnut Luxus. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qui commencées à se bousculer aux bords de ses paupières. Ils avaient tous été blessés à cause d'elle.

- « Je suis désolée, murmura Maëlia.

- T'inquiètes pas Cousine. T'en vaux la peine. »

Et Maëlia fondit en larmes dans les bras de Luxus. Ils avaient tous survécus. Survécus à une bataille pour une fillette qui en vaut la peine.


End file.
